


Apate and Dolos

by arianddan (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is Baz's cousin, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: Draco meets Baz, so Simon and Harry should watch out





	Apate and Dolos

I sighed. I had been dragged by my mother to her annual family meeting. This was the first time I had attended since I was eight, and I had been forced to skip a date with Harry for this. My mother denies it to anybody outside of family, but her sister is a squib, so everybody else here were muggles, and while I had let go of My biases after the wizarding war, this lot were savage brutes, as even my fiancé’s nerdy best friend would have admitted. Particularly brutish was my cousin Tyr, though he expressed it in a manner which was even more flamboyant than the mine.   
“Hello, dragon”, said a smooth voice, jolting me out of his reverie.  
Think of the devil and he shall appear. Proved true again.


End file.
